Will's Letter
by caramelhae
Summary: Will menulis surat kepada ayahnya. Melalui baris-baris kalimat, ia menceritakan kesannya terhadap Sunshine Islands dan putri impiannya yang tangguh. {slight will/chelsea}
**Harvest Moon © Natsume**. Cerita ini ditulis demi kepuasan pribadi dan berbagi hiburan semata.

.

.

 **Will's Letter**

( _Will menulis surat kepada ayahnya. Tentang kesannya terhadap Sunshine Islands dan putri impiannya yang tangguh_.)

.

.

Yang terhormat Ayahanda,

Apa kabarmu? Bagaimana keadaan Ibu? Dari sini, aku tak pernah luput berdoa agar kesehatan dan kebahagiaan senantiasa tercurah kepada kalian berdua. Aku sendiri baik-baik saja, Ayah. Pekerjaanku lancar dan kalau pun ada hambatan, bisa diatasi dengan cepat. Perihal detail pekerjaanku, Ayah bisa tanyakan langsung pada Paman Regis. Di surat ini, aku akan menceritakan keseharianku di Sunshine Islands.

Hari-hari di sini kulalui dengan senang, Ayah. Ah, sepertinya adjektiva "senang" terlalu simpel untuk mewakili semua yang kurasakan. Jadi, izinkanlah aku untuk bercerita agak panjang.

Pulau ini begitu damai sehingga waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Sekarang aku paham bila salah satu hal yang membawa manusia pada taraf kebijakan adalah kebebasan tanpa diburu dan dibelit oleh waktu. Berkat ketenangan yang kuperoleh di sini, aku jadi banyak merenungkan nilai-nilai kehidupan, hal yang jarang kulakukan dahulu ketika pikiran dan waktuku banyak tersedot oleh kesibukan bekerja. Bahkan aku tak perlu segelas teh kamomil untuk membuat otakku relaks; cukup menghirup udara segar di Meadow Island, tubuhku kembali bugar dan ide-ide mengalir deras dari otakku.

Bila ada waktu, berkunjunglah ke sini, Ayah. Dijamin, Ayah tak akan menyesal karena kepulauan ini menyuguhkan kesegaran alami yang mustahil bisa diperoleh di perkotaan. Udaranya bersih tanpa tersentuh polutan dan lautnya biru menyejukkan jiwa; keasrian alamnya memanjakan mata dan meneduhkan hati. Di musim semi, rerumputan dan pepohonan saling berebut memamerkan warnanya, sementara koloni burung berkicau mengejek salju yang kehilangan kuasanya. Di musim panas, beberapa spesies bunga berdiri angkuh, menunjukkan ketangguhannya melawan terik mentari. Di musim gugur, daun-daun bercoreng warna merah, hijau, oranye, hingga cokelat melapisi permukaan tanah bak permadani indah yang terbuat dari sutra. Di musim dingin, para daun dan bunga mesti relak warna-warninya lenyap dilamun putih, menciptakan skema warna yang simpel tetapi menyimpan berjuta keindahan di balik kepolosannya.

Selain kepermaian panoramanya, ketentraman hati juga didapat dari para penduduk yang ramah. Kehidupan di sini sederhana tanpa gelimang kemewahan, namun mereka hidup secara penuh dan berbahagia. Mereka sangat ramah dan tak pernah sungkan dalam mengulurkan tangan guna membantu satu sama lain. Mereka tidak terikat oleh satu darah, namun semangat kekeluargaannya begitu kentara. Mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Aku yakin bila inilah contoh nyata "paguyuban", komunitas solid yang ikatan interpersonalnya erat dan tak tergoyahkan. Ah, dunia pasti akan damai seandainya tiap komunitas mengadopsi pola interaksi seperti di Sunshine Islands ini.

Sunshine Islands, sesuai namanya, tiap penjurunya seolah dialiri energi hangat matahari. Tempat ini barangkali tidak seideal "Utopia"-nya Thomas More, maupun negeri sempurna yang tergambar di literatur-literatur klasik lain, namun bagiku, inilah utopia di muka bumi yang menyimpan banyak kegelapan dan telah banyak tercoreng oleh pertumpahan darah ini.

Di bawah kasih sayang sinar mentari, tentu banyak tumbuh bunga-bunga yang cantik. Aku sudah melihat banyak wanita cantik di kota, tetapi wanita-wanita di sini punya daya tarik yang berbeda. Mereka anggun secara alami dan memancarkan kecantikan yang menyegarkan. Semuanya manis seperti bunga yang punya corak warna dan pesonanya masing-masing.

Dan di antara bunga-bunga itu, ada satu bunga yang paling mencuri perhatianku.

Sebelumnya, aku mau bertanya pada Ayah. Pernahkah Ayah membayangkan seorang wanita mengelola sebuah peternakan seorang diri? Di sini ada wanita yang seperti itu, Ayah. Dia menghidupkan kembali peternakan tua yang sempat terlantar hanya dengan mengandalkan kedua tangannya. Selain itu, dia juga berjasa "menaikkan" pulau-pulau yang sempat terbenam di dasar laut dalam waktu lama. Berkat dia, kini Sunshine Islands menjadi kepulauan lengkap dan utuh yang kami nikmati sekarang. Mengenai cara dia melakukan itu, nanti akan kuceritakan pada Ayah pada lain waktu, atau mungkin Ayah bisa mendengar langsung kisahnya dari dia. Ya, Ayah mesti bertemu dengannya suatu hari.

Nah, sekarang izinkanlah aku untuk bercerita tentang bunga kesayanganku ini, Ayah.

Kecantikannya tidak muluk-muluk, dari gaya berpakaiannya pun sudah tercermin bila dia adalah perempuan yang super sederhana. Wajahnya sendiri tetap menyisakan rona khas perkotaan, karena dia memang berasal dari sana. Aura wanita kotanya melebur sempurna dengan kesan sederhana ala penduduk desa, menciptakan pancaran pesona yang terlalu unik untuk tidak terkenang di benakku. Meski kecantikannya barangkali belum cukup untuk membuat Ratu Cleopatra atau Yamato Nadeshiko mendengki, tetap saja aku tak meminta lebih. Dia adalah bunga yang komposisinya pas dan apik.

Dan dia itu seperti gabungan dari sifat-sifat yang seharusnya tak bersatu. Manis seperti gula dan tangguh seperti pohon. Dia supel dan ramah, tetapi tahu saat yang tepat untuk melayangkan protes dan bertindak tegas terhadap orang lain. Ketika dia membaur bersama penduduk lain, ia terlihat seperti kupu-kupu lincah yang terbang bebas di angkasa. Namun, ketika menatap punggung mungilnya dari belakang, terkadang aku seperti melihat seekor serigala tangguh yang sanggup berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Dia bukan gadis lemah yang menunggu diselamatkan pangeran, melainkan wanita tangguh yang butuh seorang pria kuat untuk mendampinginya.

Alangkah menyenangkan bila aku bisa terus berada di sisinya, tumbuh dan menghadapi dunia bersamanya.

Aku baru tahu kalau rasanya semembahagiakan ini ketika menemukan seseorang yang hanya dengan mengingatnya, hatiku jadi berseri dan tubuhku jadi ringan tetapi di saat bersamaan juga membuat hatiku cemas dan bertanya-tanya. Apakah aku sudah cukup hebat? Apakah diriku layak untuk mendampinginya? Perasaanku terbagi menjadi kotak-kotak yang berisi harapan dan kegelisahan.

Ayah, kurasa … aku sudah menemukan putri impianku.

Semua pengalaman sarat makna hidup, keelokan alam di kepulauan yang indah, serta kesempatan bertemu sosok spesial, mengapa aku bisa menikmatinya, ya? Ah, tentu saja berkat Ayah yang menyuruhku pergi melihat dunia.

Terima kasih, Ayah.

Tertanda,  
Will,  
Spring 10; 09.30 p.m.


End file.
